Operation For The Kiss
by Alyssa95Fowble
Summary: When Brittany finds out about it going to snow in Lima, Ohio, she thinks about finding Santana to share a kiss in the snow, and when she finds out Santana is actually in Cincinnati, she won't stop until she brings the love of her life to Lima for their special kiss


_When Brittany finds out about it going to snow in Lima, Ohio, she thinks about finding Santana to share a kiss in the snow, and when she finds out Santana is actually in Cincinnati, she won't stop until she brings the love of her life to Lima for their special kiss_

 _ **Take note that this will be set in Season Three, when Brittany and Santana were finally canon for real**_

* * *

The bubbly blonde cheerleader turned on the TV, to check the news, and finds out the weather is on, and as she decides to watch, her cat, Lord Tubbington, gets onto her lap. "Hey, Lord Tubbington. You wanna watch the weather with me?" Brittany asked, in the best baby voice she can. Suddenly, through the TV, she hears something about snow. " _Guys, get your sleds, because snow will be in Ohio throughout the weekend._ " The weather man on TV said. Brittany thinks for a moment about something, and puts Lord Tubbington onto the floor. "I've always wanted to wonder how it feels like to kiss someone in the snow, and I know just who I need, so I know the feeling!" Brittany said to herself, running to the phone.

Brittany picks up the phone, and dials Santana, and once Santana gets her number, she gets excited. "Santana, may you please come to a private area where I'm about to go to? It's going to snow there, and I want us to do something special." Brittany said. "I'm sorry, babe. I would, but I'm in Cincinnati for an event at a hotel." Santana said. Brittany felt like she was gonna drop the phone when she heard her say that. "You've got to be kidding me! I want this special moment in the private area!" Brittan said. "You still have another chance. Listen, I gotta go. I love you, Britt." Santana said. "I love you too." Brittany said. When they both hang up, Brittany looks out the door. "If I want to do this moment, it's gotta happen now, and to do that is to go all the way to Cincinnati." Brittany said to herself, putting on her Cheerio jacket. She walks out the door, with her piggy bank, if she has to go by transportation.

Wandering on the streets, Brittany puts on her jacket, and she looks down, and realizes she forgot some pants. She knew she was gonna get sick if she continued to walk to Cincinnati, and if she wanted to kiss Santana in the snow, she would have to not get sick. She immediately goes into a train station for warmth, when she sees a sign with every train ride, when she finds "Lima – Cincinnati: Leaves in 5 minutes" on the sign, and she runs to the ticket manager. "You want to go somewhere?" The ticket manager asked. "Yep. I wanna go to Cincinnati." Brittany answered. "That will be $5.00 please." The manager said. "I brought a piggy bank, I can check my money. Do you have a hammer?" Brittany asked. "I do, but it's only for emergencies." The manager said. "This is an emergency, for me." Brittany said. The manager hands her a hammer, and she makes a hole on the bottom of the piggy bank, and $6.00 cents come out. "I got $6.00 in my bank." Brittany said. The manager takes the money, and gives her the ticket. "Thank you so much!" Brittany said. She runs to the train, so she isn't late.

Brittany checks her watch, and sees that there's only 10 seconds before it leaves, and she tries to squeeze through the door, but she's too late. She hangs on to the side of the train, and wonders how she'll make it to Santana, as the train starts to move. Hours later, she starts to feel tired, and to keep herself awake, so she doesn't sleep, and fall off, she tries hard to not fall off, and check her phone, and she realizes she has a missed call from Quinn. She calls Quinn, to apologize. "Quinn, I just realized I missed your phone call. I'm trying to get to Santana in Cincinnati, and I'm clinging onto a train." Brittany said. "Wait, you're risking your life? Snow is going to hit in about 5 minutes. You're going to slip!" Quinn said, shocked. "It's my only choice if I wanna get to Santana." Brittany said. "I have some advice, don't fall asleep, definitely don't slip off, and be careful!" Quinn said. "Alright." Brittany said, holding back tears, worried. "Are you crying?" Quinn asked. "I'm just so worried." Brittany said, starting to cry. "All you gotta do is not slip off, and you'll see Santana, I promise." Quinn said. "Okay. Pray that I get to Santana." Brittany said. "I will." Quinn said. They both hang up, and as Brittany puts the phone in her pocket, she wipes her tears away, as the frozen water finally starts falling.

A few hours later, the train stops at Cincinnati, and Brittany jumps off, recovering from everything she was going through, and she looks at her watch, and sees that it's 12 in the morning. She knew Santana would be asleep already, and she feels like she is about to pass out, when she sees a cab driver in the middle of the station, and she taps him on the shoulder, gently. "I'm starting to feel nauseous from being tired, and I don't want to pass out here. Can you send me to a hotel?" Brittany asked. "Sure. Follow me." The cab driver said. As soon as Brittany follows him, she realizes that she could go to the same hotel Santana is.

At the hotel, Brittany is peeking into her room, and she walks in, and puts her jacket and shoes off, and lays in bed, thinking about Santana, but seconds later, she starts to fall asleep. The next day, Brittany gets out of bed, looks out the window, and sees that the snow on the ground is almost an inch. Brittany gets excited, and puts on her jacket and shoes, and runs to get Santana.

While running to whatever hotel Santana could be at, Brittany gets a text from her, in which it says "meet me at the playground, pronto!", and Brittany gets confused. "She's a kid at heart?" Brittany asked to herself, as she runs to the playground.

Brittany runs to the playground, where she finds Santana waving at her, and she runs to her, and they both hug. "I was wandering all night for you." Brittany said. "It must have been a long journey." Santana said. "It was. Listen, I wanted to do a special moment so bad, and I wanted to do it in Ohio, but I'm pretty sure every train station is closed, and that moment was a kiss." Brittany said. "Britt, to make you happy, you can do that special moment right now to make it count." Santana said. Brittany smiles, and they found their lips crashing into each other, with the snow making it a perfect kiss, like Brittany anticipated. When they part, Brittany and Santana smile at each other, and hug. "I love you so much, Brittany." Santana said. "I love you too, Santana." Brittany said. The two knew the kiss was worth it, if they're gonna be in the city until the snow is gone.

Weeks later, back in Lima, Santana is in Brittany's bedroom, cuddling together. "Do you think that kiss was very meaningful?" Brittany asked. "Yes, it sure was, with us being in the snow, I think it was the only meaningful kiss we'll ever have." Santana said. They smile at each other and share a kiss, and Brittany lays her head on Santana's shoulder, as they lay there, glad the moment has finally came true.


End file.
